


Having Naruto

by deathlei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Dark!Tsunade, M/M, Onesided SasuNaru, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlei/pseuds/deathlei
Summary: Naruto had leaned in and kissed him. And it had been everything and nothing that Sasuke had wanted.Canon-divergent, onesided SasuNaru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Makes very little sense. Err...enjoy?

It wasn’t a sudden development — not by any means. Sasuke supposes it must have been a sick, twisted development primarily caused by his inability to cope with life in general. He had had this strange, unhealthy obsession ever since the passing of his family a good decade and more ago. The attachment was deviant — abnormal in every sense and a constant weight on his mind. And one day Sasuke suddenly found he couldn’t cope anymore.

 

His dependancy would never be reciprocated.

 

Of course, he was acutely aware of the attachment that the object of his… _fixation_ held toward him. And that was just the problem — _it wasn’t the same_. And so when Naruto had posed the question:

 

_"Is this what you want?"_

 

Sasuke had simply nodded, because he has and will always be a selfish creature.

 

And so Naruto had leaned in and kissed him. And it had been everything and nothing that Sasuke had wanted.

 

A few days of wondering later he comes to the conclusion that Naruto is also a selfish being. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that the man is nowhere near as selfish as he is — because he is taking away the other's happiness in exchange for a shadow of his own. And having Naruto and _having Naruto_ are two completely different things.

 

He will never _have_ Naruto.

 

So he does the only reasonable thing in his situation. Because Naruto would do anything to keep Sasuke in Konoha — and Sasuke didn’t think he could stay.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Please..."

 

Sasuke whispered, and Tsunade vaguely thought she had never seen him look so desperate.

 

“Just… keep him away from me.”

 

He breathed out, cheeks flushed with a mixture of shame and embarrassment. In the silence that follows Tsunade studies the boy critically, hardly needing to ponderhis request. From the tension in his every move and the pallid complexion the medic could see just how tired the last Uchiha was, and somewhere in the darker parts of her mind she feels a twinge of vicious satisfaction. It seemed to serve him right, for all the wrong he had done in his remarkably short life.

 

“Fine,”

 

She concedes, taking quick and malicious note of the mixed relief and despair flashing through grey eyes. Walking around her desk — circling the boy predatorily in the process — she rifles through an unorganised filing cabinet in search of something. Upon finding the scroll she returns the same way she had come, feeling a strange sort of guilty pleasure for the show of submission she was inducing. Tossing the roll of parchment down on the desk Tsunade throws herself heavily back into her chair, staring up at the pale shinobi with feigned dispassion. Slowly, though with no visible hesitance, the last Uchiha lifts the object, unravelling it to reveal the assignment within. The strained silence that had taken over her office the moment the boy had entered dissipates for a long, tedious minute, until eventually he rewinds the scroll. Idly Tsunade observes her receding nail polish, anticipating his favourable response. And wait she does, with no small sense of irritation and exasperation, until at last the boy stirs.

 

“…Thank you.”

 

The words come out clipped — strained between actual gratitude (preceded by what she suspected was an enormous amount of relief), and painful resignation. The glee resulting from his acceptance buoys her sadistic mood, and with a nod she acknowledged his response.

 

“Leave as soon as you’ve packed,”

 

She calls after his retreating figure. He walks away without a word nor a backward glance, and with a final, brusque nod, he is gone.

 

“…traitor.”

 

She murmurs into the silence of her empty office. It matters not whether he hears her through the door — he has never given a damn about her view of him. As his presence leaves the building, Tsunade smiles, and callously she thinks, _good riddance_.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It hadn’t been _exactly_ what Sasuke was expecting — but it was more than enough. 

 

With spreading numbness at the result of his own intentions, Sasuke teleports home. When he enters, the apartment he has shared with Naruto for the better part of a year is empty. Relieved, he glances briefly round their cluttered bedroom, taking note of the fact that very little of the belongings are his. With shaking hands he refuses to acknowledge, Sasuke packs what little he can afford to take into the only bag he owns. Vaguely the notion that he will no longer need the apartment wriggles its way to the forefront of his mind. The flat is his — and Naruto still owns the lease to his own on the other side of town. He quickly makes a decision.

 

Once the paperwork was complete, he summons a hawk to deliver the documents to Tsunade. She had made it perfectly clear that he was not to show his face again until the mission was complete.

 

And so, in no more then a few minutes, he is ready.

 

With a reluctance he thought he had discarded, Sasuke leaves the place he has inhabited (— never thought of as _home —_ ) for the past two years. And with most of his belongings packed up or on his person, he heads for the gates of Konoha for what will probably be the last time. And Sasuke knows he is running — running like he always does from all of his problems — but he vows that this will be the last time.

 

It takes very little effort to pass through the gates, and far less to leave the village behind. And then he is home and dry, surrounded by trees, and earth, and sky, with the wind in his hair. Alone. 

 

He thinks bitterly to himself that this is where he belongs.


End file.
